metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Metroid Prime (criatura)
El Metroid Prime es un tipo desconocido de Metroid mutado hasta el extremo por el Phazon. Fue descubierto por primera vez por los Chozo y, posteriormente, por los Piratas Espaciales. Habita en el Cráter de Impacto de Tallon IV. Es el jefe final del juego con el mismo nombre. Su presencia es importante a lo largo de toda la Trilogía Prime, puesto que es el predecesor de Samus Oscura; principal antagonista de la serie. Historia Orígenes El Metroid Prime no tiene un origen claro. Se sabe que Tallon IV era habitado por los Chozo. Los Chozo predijeron que una criatura denominada "El Gusano" infestaría el planeta. Según ellos, "El Gusano" devoraría el planeta y traería con él al "Gran Veneno". Se sabe también, que los Chozo fueron los inventores de la especie MetroidManual de Metroid Fusion que sería introducido en el ecosistema del planeta SR388 para combatir al Parásito X. Los Chozo pudieron haber desarrollado parcialmente a los metroides en el planeta Zebes, también en el Sistema FS-176 y planeta vecino de Tallon IV. Se puede asegurar que los Chozo llevaron a los metroides también al ecosistema de Tallon IV, quizá para probar su desarrollo. Fue entonces cuando se desarrollaron los Metroid Tallonianos, un tipo de metroid nativo de Tallon IV. En algún momento, un Leviatán proveniente de Phaaze impactó en Tallon IV, encargándose de que la profecía de los Chozo se hiciera realidad. Un Metroid Talloniano, quizá el primero en surgir o ser desarrollado, basándonos en la etimología del Metroid Prime (que es inglés para "primero de un tipo"), fue perdido en el impacto. Esto significa que el Leviatán impactó la zona del planeta en la cual se encontraba dicho Metroid Talloniano, zona que sería conocida como Cráter de Impacto. Sin embargo, el metroide no murió. El Leviatán empezó a liberar la sustancia mutágena, infectando al Metroid Talloniano y convirtiéndolo en un ser altamente mutado y superior. Es posible que otros metroides también estuviesen por la zona, pero más lejos. En ese caso, se convertirían en Metroid Fisión. El Metroid Talloniano se convirtió entonces en un Metroid muy desarrollado. Su membrana pasó a ser de color azul semitransparente con núcleos rojizos similares a cerebros, un rostro humanoide y tentáculos. frame|Arte conceptual del Metroid Prime A pesar de que la subserie Prime tiene más juegos, los orígenes del Metroid Prime nunca fueron explicados completamente. Según la página 3 del folleto de Arte empaquetado con Metroid Prime Trilogy, el Metroid Prime fue originalmente un Metroid que se corrompió al absorber Phazon del núcleo de phazon que estaba dentro del Leviatán que impactó en Tallon IV. Los primeros bocetos de lo que sería el Metroid Prime (como se muestra a la derecha) muestra a varios "ojos" en el fondo que se parecen mucho a los ojos que se encuentran en el Acorazado Leviatán que orbitan alrrededor del Planeta Pirata. Esto podría sugerir una correlación entre Metroid Prime y el Leviatán, sin embargo, no se puede demostrar. En Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, dentro de la habitación justo antes de la batalla con Samus Oscura en el planeta Phaaze, se pueden encontrar los restos de un exoesqueleto muy similar al del Metroid Prime, sin embargo se desconoce si pertenecen al Metroid Prime que se encontró en Tallon IV o a otro Metroid Prime. Los Metroids Saltones destacados en dicho juego también tienen un gran parecido al Metroid Prime, lo que sugiere una conexión entre ellos. Samus Oscura de hecho, es una forma más del Metroid Prime, que se remite a Phaaze como "su" planeta natal. Esto podría significar que Metroid Prime se creó originalmente de Phaaze y de alguna manera vino a Tallon IV con el Leviatán. Según datos de la exploración en Metroid Prime 3: Corruption , los Leviatanes son grandes organismos que poseen una semilla de Phazon. Cuando impacta contra un planeta, se acercan a la muerte debido al impacto. El Leviatán a continuación, puede utilizar el Phazon para atraer a un ser próximo a la de la semilla antes de morir. Estas criaturas serán corrompidas por Phazon para proteger el núcleo. Según estos datos, es posible que el Metroid Prime fuese un Metroid atraido por el Phazon y así se convirtiese en un guardián de la semilla, pero otra teoría lo contrarresta puesto que en el Cráter de Impacto no aparece ninguna semilla de Leviatán . Sin embargo, Phaaze es conocido por tener una gran población de Metroids mutados (que consiste en Miniroids, Metroid y Metroid Phazon Hopping), es posible que el futuro Metroid Prime hubiera entrado en el Leviatán antes de que fuera lanzado desde Phaaze, de hecho, se parece tener más sentido que el Metroid Prime fue en el Leviatán de un período mucho más prolongado que el de los Guardianes aparecidos en Metroid Prime 3 y por lo tanto había una conexión más profunda con ella y Phazon en sí mismo, ya que es más poderoso que los Guardianes encontrado en Metroid Prime 3: Corruption y posee la capacidad única de generar Phazon puro. Sin embargo, esta posibilidad plantea otra pregunta: ¿cómo llegó a Phaaze inicialmente? Previa En Tallon IV, un planeta habitado por los Chozo, existía una profecía que predecía que el planeta sería atacado e infestado por un "Gusano" (Metroid Prime). Dicho Gusano devoraría el planeta y traería el "Gran Veneno" (Phazon) con él. El Gusano sería entonces confrontado por un ``Gran Defensor" (Samus Aran), que liberaría al planeta de todo mal.Metroid Prime "Worm" Lore Eventualmente la profecía se hizo realidad. Un Leviatán, surgido en Phaaze, colisinó en la superficie de Tallon IV, iniciando todo el desastre. Dicho Leviatán contenía inmensas cantidades de Phazon. Los Chozo que entraban en contacto con el Phazon morían, se corrompían o enloquecían. Los Chozo corrompidos, entonces, destruían todo lo que habían creado y mataban a otros Chozo.Chozo Lore, "The Turned". Los Fantasmas Chozo, espíritus Chozo corrompidos, atacaban también a las sociedades. Viendo que el mal los consumía, los Chozo crearon un templo para contener al Leviatán, la fuente de Phazon. Los Chozo llamaron a este templo "The Cradle" (Templo de los Artefactos)Chozo Lore: "The Cradle" Crearon entonces doce artefactos, conocidos como "Cpiher". Si alguien entonces deseaba tener acceso al templo, debía obtener los doce artefactos. Sin embargo, los problemas no acabaron. Los Piratas Espaciales llegaron al planeta atraidos por la radiacion del Phazon e intentaron investigar lo que quedaba de los Chozo . Los Piratas no pudieron entender cuál era la utilización de los artefactos, por lo que intentaron destruir el Templo de los Artefactos, sin embargo no tuvieron éxito. Debido a que el Phazon se encontraba ahora bajo tierra, iba poco a poco avanzando y corrompiendo lagos, árboles y otros elementos del planeta. Los Piratas Espaciales encontraron el Phazon sobre la superfice, y lograron tener acceso al Templo de los Artefactos con la minería. Dentro, encontraron una enorme criatura, la cual llamaron Metroid Prime, debido a sus similitudes biológicas con los Metroid. Los Piratas Espaciales empezaron a utilizar el Phazon, experimentando con ellos mismos y otras criaturas. Los Chozo que habitaban Tallon IV murieron mucho tiempo antes de que los piratas encontraran el planeta. Antes de su muerte, tuvieron visiones de Samus Aran explorando el planeta, por lo cuál, dejaron equipo para su Power Suit en diversas partes, albergando la esperanza de que todos sus esfuerzos por mantener la vida en el planeta no fuesen en vano. Piratas Espaciales Según los Datos Piratas, el Metroid Prime fue descubierto en una caverna por un equipo de mineros. La criatura rápidamente mató a los mineros, pero pudo ser contenida con robots de seguridad. Se hicieron estudios a la criatura, y se descubrió que compartía muchas características de los Metroid, pero estaba mucho más "evolucionado". Tenía capacidades sin límites debido al Phazon. Esa sustancia ya no lo afectaba en lo más mínimo. Nunca para de crecer y tiene un comportamiento psicótico, probablemente por el Phazon.Space Pirate Data "Metroid Prime": Test subject Z-d, hereafter referred to as Metroid Prime, was recently discovered in a cavern by mining crews. It quickly dispatched the miners, but was eventually contained by security units and drones. Once contained, we were able to begin studies upon Metroid Prime. The results have been astonishing. It is genetically similar to a Metroid, albeit on a high evolved level. It displays a limitless capacity for Phazon infusion and shows no Phazon-based degeneration whatsoever. It continues to grow in size, and while it has manifested some psychotic behavior, the cold field we use to pacify remain effective. Authorization for advanced studies on Metroid Prime have been approved. Metroid Prime. El Metroid Prime fue entonces dejado en cautiverio en un tanque. En la misma habitación había grandes dosis de Phazon, por lo que enventualmente el Metroid Prime escapó y absorbió el Phazon. Su organismo pudo asimilar distintos tipos de armas que fue encontrando, y las utilizó contra los Piratas. Ellos pudieron contenerlo, pero no pudieron retirarle el armamento, puesto que se había convertido en parte de su cuerpo. Eventualmente, el Metroid Prime asimiló completamente las armas, mejorando increíblemente su sistema de defensa y consiguiendo una armadura metálica. Metroid Prime - Datos Piratas Morfología El Metroid Prime no tiene en absoluto el aspecto de un Metroid corriente. Esta criatura es similar a un arácnido, de color negro y con una prominente cabeza,es decir,que es un Metroid Gamma pero mutado de nivel extremo por el Phazon. Tiene los ojos rojos como la sangre, muertos y sin pupila, y en la parte inferior de su vientre posee una boca similar a la de una lamprera con miles de dientes a modo de sierra. A lo largo de su cuerpo tiene una serie de dibujos y fisuras que normalmente son de color blanco, pero que según el arma que vaya a usar pueden adquirir uno de los siguientes colores: amarillo, morado, blanco más intenso o rojo anaranjado. Armamento El Metroid Prime posee, además de potentes ataques físicos, un completo arsenal de armas. Entre ellas se encuentran unos Rayos Paralizantes que lanza a través de los ojos, un Emisor de Partículas, un Aliento Ultracongelante y la misma artillería de Rayos de la propia Samus: Rayo, Rayo de Ondas, Rayo de Hielo y Rayo de Plasma. Estos últimos sólo puede utilizarlos de uno en uno. Esto es, para poder lanzar cada Rayo, el Metroid Prime deberá modificar primero su aspecto visual. Si las líneas de su cuerpo se vuelven de color amarillo disparará el Rayo ; si los dibujos toman un color morado, la criatura disparará el Rayo de Ondas; si en cambio se vuelven de un blanco más intenso, disparará el Rayo de Hielo; y si por último se vuelven rojas, querrá decir que disparará el Rayo de Plasma. Esto resulta sin embargo un inconveniente para el propio Metroid, puesto que el color de sus tatuajes indica el arma a la que es vulnerable, y gracias a ello Samus puede saber si el Rayo que le dañará será el de Ondas o el de Plasma, por ejemplo. Pero puede ocurrir que los dibujos del Metroid Prime desaparezcan, volviéndose enteramente negro. Esto será indicio de que se estará preparando para soltar los Rayos Paralizantes contra Samus. El jugador quedará atrapado, sin poder hacer nada, se podrá liberar agitándose de lado a lado para frenar la fuerza atractiva de los rayos o, en el modo Morfoesfera usar la Turboesfera (pero al cambiar a la forma alterna los rayos paralizantes la acercan mucho al Metroid Prime). Puntos débiles y cómo vencerle La batalla contra el Metroid Prime consta de una serie de fases (4). Cada fase se desarrollará en un "piso" subterráneo: 1ª fase: Tiene lugar en el "piso" superior. El Metroid Prime podrá tomar los colores amarillo o morado en sus dibujos, alternándolos a voluntad. Samus deberá disparar continuamente el rayo correspondiente apuntando a sus ojos, su único punto débil. Cuando se le haya restado una determinada cantidad de vida, el Metroid Prime embestirá contra Samus, y lo que ésta debe hacer será transformarse en Morfosfera y utilizar uno de los canales del suelo para pasar por debajo de la gigantesca criatura . Nada más hacer esto, el Metroid Prime se dará la vuelta y cambiará los colores de su cuerpo. Se deberá repetir la operación con el rayo correspondiente. Utilizará además el Emisor de Partículas, que más que un arma es una ventaja para el jugador, pues las partículas emitidas no van lo suficientemente rápido para que no puedan evitarse y si las disparas proporcionarán Munición y Energía. Con esto acabará la primera fase y el Metroid abrirá un paso a un piso inferior. 2ª fase: Tiene lugar en el segundo "piso". En esta ocasión los colores que utilizará serán el amarillo, morado y blanco. Pero la dinámica de lucha no cambiará. Además, el Metroid Prime hará uso de sus Rayos Paralizantes, los cuales atraerán a Samus hacia la criatura. Y como se ha dicho antes, se podrá liberar agitarse todo lo posible para evitar el contacto con el monstruo o con la Turboesfera. Tras quitarle una determinada cantidad de vida, la lucha cambiará al tercer "piso". 3ª fase: Tiene lugar en el tercer "piso". Ahora utilizará todos los colores, y además usará el Aliento Ultracongelante, que si no se evita a tiempo congelará a Samus. La forma de librarse de la capa de escarcha será pulsando repetidamente el Botón B hasta romper el hielo. Tras acabar la fase, se pasará a la 4ª planta. 4ª fase (última): Tiene lugar en el cuarto "piso". En esta ocasión, el Metroid Prime cambiará a cualquier color de forma totalmente imprevisible, es decir, que no tendrá por qué haber cambiado de lado en el área de batalla para cambiar de color. Cuando la batalla acabe, el Metroid Prime caerá a un piso inferior todavía, pero la lucha final no habrá acabado todavía. Ahora tocará enfrentarse contra otro jefe final: la Esencia del Metroid Prime, una fantasmal criatura infectada con Phazon puro. = Aparicion en Metroid Prime 3 = En Phaaze, donde se encuentra la Cría de Leviatán (Cámara del Génesis) se pueden observar varios cuerpos de algunos Metroid Prime. Al escanearlos, pone: Esta carcasa es idéntica a la de la criatura encontrada en el cráter de Tallon IV, por lo que se confirma que son restos de Metroid Prime. Esto sugiere que habitan en lo más profundo de Phaaze. Galeria de Imagenes Metroidprime4.jpg Metroidprimenowatermark_fixed.jpg Metroid_prime_rearview.jpg Metroidprimeessence2.jpg Prime_Face_Art.png 01_d28096d0.png 100ending.jpg Metroid_Prime_(1).jpg|Forma del Metroid Prime en Metroid Prime Pinball Metroid_Prime_(2).jpg|esencia del Metroid Prime en Metroid Prime Pinball Metroid_Prime_Face.png Metroidprime.jpg Metroid_prime_final_form.jpg|forma de la esencia del Metroid Prime antes de quitar a Samus el Traje Phazon y explotar con él Metroidprimeshell2.jpg MPC21.jpg|comic de Metroid Prime Metroid prime esencia.JPG Metroid prime-.JPG Escaner-metroidprime.JPG|imágenes del escáner Metroid prime escaner.JPG|imágenes del escáner Escaner metroid prime.JPG|imágenes del escáner Encuentro con el metroid prime.png|Metroid Prime antes de luchar Cara de la esencia del metroid prime.jpg|el metroid prime en su segunda fase Esencia del metroid prime-.png Esencia del metroid prime en el cráter del impacto.jpg Modelo del metroid prime.png Restos de un metroid prime en phaaze.png|restos de un Metroid Prime en Phaaze Metroid-prime en el cráter del impacto.jpg Esencia del metroid prime en el cráter del impacto-.jpg MetroidPrimeAni.gif Metroidprime.gif MPLarva.gif Metroid Prime by EliteMarioDude.jpg Metroid prime1.jpg Metroid Prime Wallpaper.jpg Batalla contra el metroid prime.jpg Metroid prime(criatura.jpeg|Metroid prime en comic Veáse también *Samus Oscura *Phazon en:Metroid Prime (creature) Referencias Categoría:Criaturas Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Phazon Categoría:Tallon IV Categoría:Especies Metroid Categoría:Phaaze Categoría:Metroid Prime Pinball Categoría:Jefes de Metroid Prime Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Jefes Finales Categoría:Especies extintas Categoría:Elementos Examinables Categoría:Seres terrestres Categoría:Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Categoría:Criaturas de Metroid Prime Categoría:Criaturas de Metroid Prime Pinball Categoría:Criaturas de Metroid Prime Categoría:Seres gelatinosos Categoría:Seres con núcleo